Mark of Respect
by Silver and Yami Sakura
Summary: The Bladebreakers are back! And there's a new tournament, with even stronger bladers than the Demolition Boys! And wait, that's not all. How did Kai get those tattoos on his face? And why is that haunting him now? RnR plz! Flames welcome, so there! Nyah!
1. Chapter One

Silver: Hey there! This is just a new fic that I came up with, while tryin' to decide why the hell Kai had those tattoos.  
  
Yami Sakura: We decided that they were tats, 'cause they don't come out in the rain, and they never run.  
  
Silver: Uh, right. Okey then, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mark of Respect  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai woke up with a start. He stared up at the ceiling of his hotel room gloomily. What had that dream been about? All he remembered was a cold damp room, then pain. Kai grunted and turned around to check the clock on his bedside table.  
  
5 o'clock.  
  
5 o'clock?!  
  
"Shit," Kai snapped to himself. He should have been up practicing an hour and a half ago. Quickly but quietly, Kai jumped out of his bed, put his clothes on, and opened the door of his room. As he stepped out into main room of the hotel suit that the Blade breakers shared, he caught sight of Tyson, asleep on the couch, the TV still on. A half-eaten plate of cookies, balancing on Tyson's stomach, rose and fell as Tyson snored. Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust at Tyson's sloppy eating habits as he walked quickly past the couch and out the door.  
  
As Kai exited the Hotel, he was unaware of the figure that stood watching him in the dark alley beside the building. When Kai disappeared into the darkened streets, the figure smiled evilly and took out a small cell-phone. He dialed a number, and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Yes?" said a voice on the other line.  
  
"I've found him," the figure said. "I've found all of 'em."  
  
"Good," said the person on the other line. "Now, get back here, so the second stage of the plan can begin."  
  
"Yessir," said the person brusquely as he vanished into the night.  
  
When morning arrived, the hotel room of the Blade breakers was quite a scene. Max and Rei both walked out of their rooms at the same time. As they spotted Tyson, drooling, surrounded by cookies (some time in the 4 hours since Kai saw him, he must have turned and spilled them), they smiled and went to get the Polaroid.  
  
First, Rei snapped a picture of Tyson as he was. Then, Max came out of the bathroom with a glass full of freezing cold water. Just as Max spilled it all on Tyson's head, Rei took another picture. Needless to say, Tyson wasn't very happy when they showed him the pictures.  
  
"Awww! C'mon you guys! Give 'em here!" he said loudly as he tried to get them from Max and Rei, who had each taken one.  
  
"Okay you guys, we've really gotta practice hard today if we wanna- ahhhhh! TYSON! What're you doing?!" Kenny yelled as he walked out of his room, only to be drenched by a big mug full of cold water that Tyson had been trying to nail Max with.  
  
"It's your own fault, Chief," Tyson said with a goofy grin. "You're the one who got in the way!"  
  
"It's no big deal, Chief," said Rei, who was dripping wet. "Tyson got me to. It's kinda refreshing, actually."  
  
"Oh, man...now I need to do and dry off," mumbled Kenny as he turned towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh c'mon Chief! Take a chill pi- owww!" Tyson said as he got hit in the head with a pillow.  
  
"Haha! Gotcha, Tyson!" Max laughed as he waved a big red pillow around.  
  
"Well now I got YOU!" Rei said, hitting Max on the back with a blue pillow.  
  
"And I'm gonna get both of you!" yelled Tyson, picking up two yellow pillows.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Kai moodily stepped out of the elevator. He grunted as he heard noises coming from their room. As he opened the door, he was momentarily lost for words. He saw feathers everywhere, crushed cookies and chocolate all over the couch, a broken mug, an upturned coffee table, Kenny standing in the doorway of the bathroom (apparently he was lost for words too), and Rei, Max and Tyson, standing in the middle of it, laughing as they hit each- other with empty pillows.  
  
Kai took a deep breath as he fought his rising temper. He looked around and saw an empty glass within arms reach. He picked it up, and flung it onto the hardwood floor as hard as he could.  
  
"SMASH!"  
  
Rei, Max and Tyson froze and looked up.  
  
"Oh man, we're in deep shit," murmured Tyson as he got up. Any further comments were drowned out as Kai spoke.  
  
"You will clean this up," Kai snapped curtly. "ALL of it. Then, you will knock on my door. Got that?"  
  
"Yessir, mister boss-man sir," said Tyson as he saluted.  
  
Kai stared at Tyson. "And don't be such a smart-ass." he said as he strode by, and slammed the door of his room.  
  
"I guess we'd better get to work, huh guys?" said Rei, starting to pick up feathers.  
  
"Yeah. Bummer to, we were having so much fun," said Max as he began to help Rei.  
  
"Hey Chief, give us a hand, will ya?" asked Tyson, struggling to turn the coffee table over again.  
  
An hour later, just as Kai was getting impatient, he heard a knock on his door. "About time," he muttered. When he stepped out, he looked around. The hotel room did look back to normal.  
  
"Good," said Kai curtly. "Now, we're going to do some time-trials to test endurance today. Kenny'll record our data. Hurry up now, it's already 10 o'clock."  
  
When they reached the Beyblade Training facility, Tyson started to complain.  
  
"Aww, man. Why do we even have to enter this stupid tournament anyways? We're already the world champs."  
  
"Because, we've got to defend our title,' explained Kenny wearily. "Mr. Dickenson said that there'd be a lot of teams who weren't in the world championships. And I've heard from Emily and Dr. Judy that a lot of them are probably stronger than the Demolition Boys."  
  
"Wow, stronger than the Demolition Boys," mused Max. "That's harsh."  
  
"Yeah, but we can take 'em!" said Tyson, who was as optimistic as ever.  
  
"Might I remind you, that we came here to practice, not to chat, so pick up your blades, and come on!" snapped Kai.  
  
As Tyson and Max launched their blades, and Kenny started to load their data onto Dizzi, Rei glanced at Kai, and frowned. Kai was looking paler than usual, and Rei hadn't seen Kai eat in days. Not even, drink a cup of tea. There was no doubt about it, there was something wrong with Kai, and Rei was going to find out what it was.  
  
As Rei hurried to join the rest of his teammates, he, and the other Blade breakers were very unaware that they were being watched; watched by very dangerous eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: Okay. That's the first chapter up. So what do ya think? I know that nothing much happened, but I needed to start somewhere. It'll get more interesting as it goes along.  
  
Yami Sakura: Yeah, it will don't worry.  
  
Both: Please Review, flames accepted, but only if they're useful!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Silver: Hi there! It's been a while, but I finally got the next chappie up. Yay for me! *coffs* yeah, so I'm sorri that I didn't get it up earlier, but there was this big black out, and then after the black out, I was busy. So here it is, I wrote this on the beach yesterday, while tryin' to ignore my evil cousins.  
  
Yami Sakura: Yeah, and we forgot the disclaimer last time, so I'll say it now.  
  
Me an' Silver don't own Beyblade, and don' sue us, 'cause we don't have any money!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mark of Respect  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(About half an hour after we left off last time)  
  
As the Bladebreakers practiced, a dark figure crouched up in the rafters, waiting. He knew his orders, now all he needed to do was wait for the right moment.  
  
Down below was a scene of actual productivity. Tyson and Max were battling, while Rei timed them. Right below the rafters sat Kenny and Kai. Kai was practically breathing down Kenny's neck as he watched the younger boy nervously update Dranzer.  
  
"Uh, Kai?" said Kenny uncertainly. "Can you please stop starting at me? It makes me nervous and shaky. I might slip."  
  
"You'd better not!" snapped Kai. Apparently, he was still pissed after that morning's events. "Don't even know why I let you touch Dranzer in the first place. Not like he isn't virtually perfect anyw-  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
Both Kai and Kenny looked up from the practically finished new Dranzer.  
  
"Oh great, what has he done now?" muttered Kenny to himself as he dropped Dranzer and hurried off to the bowl, Kai hot on his heels.  
  
"Considering it's Tyson, probably nothing to good," piped up Dizzi, who had kept alarmingly quiet all day.  
  
As the two boys left, the figure in the rafters above saw his opportunity. He quietly jumped down, landing on all fours on the bench. He then grabbed the new Dranzer blade, and popped the Bit Piece out. The Dranzer Bit glowed angrily red for a second, then stopped. The boy then took an exact look- alike of the new Dranzer, and snapped the Dranzer Bit into it. Brushing the real new Dranzer blade onto the floor, he kicked it under the bench, then, with alarming speed and agility, he climbed back up the wall, and onto the rafters, assuming his crouching position once more. Kenny and Kai came back in about 3 minutes.  
  
"Ah, well, no harm done," Kenny was saying. "Rei'll just get a black eye, but it'll heal. Honestly, Tyson really should watch where he's launching that Blade of his."  
  
"Right. Sure. Is Dranzer finished yet?" asked Kai. "I want to show Tyson how to really launch a Beyblade."  
  
"Uh, yes it will be done, just as soon as I put the attack ring in," said Kenny. "Hey, that's strange," he added, picking up the fake Dranzer.  
  
"What is it? What have you done to Dranzer?" asked Kai quickly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing,' said Kenny. "It's just that I thought I hadn't put the attack ring it yet, but I guess I did. Here you go." Kenny handed the fake Dranzer to Kai. The boy up in the rafters allowed a thin smile to play on his lips. He watched as Kai walked up to the bowl. He watched as Tyson smiled nervously and readied Dragoon. He watched as Max shouted "3-2-1 LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIP!". He watched as Kai and Tyson launched their Blades. And he watched as the fake Dranzer blade blew up, sending both Tyson and Kai into opposite walls! The boy sniggered. Two down, three to go.  
  
At the Beyblade dish, the remaining Bladebreakers were in a complete panic. Rei was the first to recover from his shock. "Chief! Go call an ambulance, NOW!" He yelled. The small boy nodded and ran off towards the phone.  
  
About five minutes later, the ambulance arrived in a whirl of sirens and flashing lights. Four men jumped out. As three of them went off to carry Tyson and Kai into the truck on stretchers, the fourth man, who was obviously a doctor, started to question Rei.  
  
"How did this happen, young man?" asked the doctor, eyeing Rei's black-eye.  
  
"Well, Tyson and Kai were gonna battle, and when Kai launched his blade, it just exploded, like a bomb," said Rei quietly.  
  
"And how exactly did you get that?" asked the doctor, pointing to Rei's eye.  
  
"Oh, well, a few minutes before, Tyson accidentally launched his blade into my face," explained Rei.  
  
"Ah," said the doctor. "Hmmm," he added, flipping through a note pad. "Fits the pattern almost perfectly....tell me, was this boy's, uh, Kai, is it? Was Kai's Beyblade left somewhere by its self for any length of time today, or since he last Beybladed?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said. "You're gonna have to ask Chief for that. He was updating Kai's Blade since we got here. Hey Chief! Come here a minute!"  
  
Kenny hurried over. "Yes?" he said slowly.  
  
"Did you leave Kai's Blade alone since we got here?" asked Rei.  
  
"Well, I don't think....wait, Yes! Yes I did! When Tyson launched his Blade into your face, I dropped Kai's blade, and came to see what had happened. It was on the bench for about five minutes," Kenny said, breathlessly. "Wait here a moment!" he suddenly added, and hurried off towards the benches. Rei turned and shrugged at the doctor. "So, what were you saying about a pattern? Has this happened before?"  
  
Before the doctor could answer, Kenny came running back, clutching something in his hand. "Look!" he shouted, holding it up. "It's the REAL Dranzer! I was sure that I hadn't put in an attack ring! Someone must have replaced it! Also, I found the Dranzer Bit Piece and the Dragoon bit piece in the rubble of the demolished dish. But I'm afraid that Tyson's Beyblade is totally destroyed. This couldn't come at a worse time, what with the tournament coming up in a few weeks."  
  
Rei nodded sadly, knowing it was all true. "Hey! Come on you guys! Don't just stand there, we gotta get these two to the hospital!" shouted Max from the ambulance.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, and checked Kai and Tyson into a room, Rei turned to the doctor and asked, "Will they be ok?" The doctor smiled sadly and said, "I'm not to sure. In the ambulance, we confirmed that both Tyson and Kai have a broken arm, and many cuts that need stitches. However, there could be internal injuries, and if there are, it could get very serious and complicated."  
  
"Oh," Rei said, looking at the ground. Just then a nurse ran up to the doctor saying, "Doctor Brown, Doctor Brown, we've confirmed that this attack fits the other patterns perfectly!"  
  
"Good," said Doctor Brown. "Send that information to the police in all of the countries effected."  
  
Rei looked up. "What exactly is going on?" he asked.  
  
"Well," said Doctor Brown. "You see, it seems that the same kind of thing has been happening to most major Beyblading teams all over the world."  
  
Rei felt a lump in his throat. Thankfully, Max asked the question he wanted to ask: "Which teams?"  
  
"Oh, well, I don't know to much on the topic. I've never really been interested in Beyblade. Uh, John! Come over here for a second, you know about Beyblading, right? Which people from which teams have been attacked?"  
  
A short, stubby doctor walked over and said, "Oh, uh, well....let's see. If I recall correctly, it would be..oh, here, it's on this paper that just got faxed to us by the BBA!" Doctor John handed Rei, Kenny and Max a sheet of paper. On it was written:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
The following BBA teams have been attacked (in order of most recent to least recent):  
  
Bladebreakers  
  
Majestics  
  
All Starz  
  
White Tigers  
  
Demolition Boys  
  
Please be advised, to all remaining official BBA teams, be on your guards. All team captains are to report to the nearest BBA office every two days.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mr. Dickenson  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei, Kenny and Max looked at each other in horror. Max was the first to speak.  
  
"The All Starz? No..." he croaked.  
  
" I know..I hope everybody in the White Tigers is ok," said Rei. Kenny looked at the sheet once more.  
  
"The Demolition Boys? Who on earth would attack them? And who would be able to get past their security?" he said.  
  
"Oh man," said both Rei and Max. "This is serious."  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Longest chapter I've ever written...and that's kinda sad...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami Sakura: o.O;;; uh.riiiiiiiiiiight. So, R&R please!  
  
Silver: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually my evil cousins who I hate gave me the idea of a Beyblade Bomb, 'cause when I was at the beach, they brought their Beyblades, and after they tried to get them to spin in the sand, they threw 'em at my yelling "Kamikaze Beyblades!"..so..yeah...R 


	3. UPDATE!

(PS: Before you read anything, I just wanna say that I apologize to everybody for the shortness of this chappie, and for the delay of updates...but don't worry! I guess I just needed a break, but I will be updatin' regularly from now on!)  
  
Silver: OMG!!!! It's been months! *kills self* I'm so sorry! Just, once school started, and the summer ended, so did my free time *mutters* stupid grade eight..Awright! 3 rd chappie! Ok, so I'm gonna change the summery a bit, 'cause the story has taken off a little bit past this "new tournament" business.  
  
Yami Sakura: But it's still gonna have a bit to do with Kai and his tats, so don't worry.  
  
Silver: oh yeah, one more thing: for any of you who've read the newest book in the Redwall series will kinda see that I took an idea from it..uh..yeah. More on that in later chapters...dunno why I just put it here.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade. Nor do we own anything that has to do with the Redwall series, much as we'd like to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mark of Respect  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Rei, Kenny and Max stood staring at the sheet of paper, a nurse came up to them.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said. "Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"Uh, yes," said Rei. "Our friends were....hurt."  
  
"Oh you poor dears," said the nurse sympathetically. "Do you know which doctor is treating them?"  
  
"I think his name was Dr. Brown," said Kenny.  
  
"Well then, if you would please follow me, I can take you to the waiting room," said the nurse, turning around.  
  
She took them down a white hallway until they arrived at a gray door that said "Waiting Room" on it. She then took them inside, smiled at them and left. The three boys looked around at the empty room. There were some chairs and a couch. In the middle of the room was a coffee table with some outdated magazines on it. In the corner, was a soda machine, a coffee and hot chocolate machine and a snack machine.  
  
"Well, I guess all we can do now is wait," said Max, sitting down on the couch and picking up a magazine.  
  
"Yeah," said Rei, walking over to a window and staring outside. "Hey, Chief?" he said suddenly. "What time is it?"  
  
Kenny looked at his watch. "It's precisely 12:00 pm. Noon." He said.  
  
"Oh.." said Rei. "D'you think that Mr. Dickenson would be busy?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Max.  
  
"I mean, if I called him on the telephone," answered Rei.  
  
"Oh man, Rei, I bet the lines would all be busy," said Kenny. "He's probably really caught up in all these attacks."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Rei.  
  
"That would be a good idea, but he wouldn't be in his office, now, would he?" said a cheery voice from the door. They all turned around.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson!" said Kenny loudly.  
  
"Yes, yes, hello boys," said Mr. Dickenson. Then, he smiled at them sadly and said, "I'm so very sorry about all of this. The BBA is still trying to figure it all out."  
  
"Have you had any luck?" asked Rei quietly.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," said Mr. Dickenson. "But, I do have some good news-  
  
Just then, a nurse walked in with Dr. Brown.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" said the Doctor. "We're done with your friend Kai. He has multiple injuries on his hands, but besides that and a few scratches, he seems to be fine. Now, I'm afraid that I've a bit of bad news. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your friend Tyson....well, he's in a coma."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffy!  
  
Yami Sakura: SILVER! THAT'S IN-HUMANE! AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!  
  
Silver: *hides from hordes of screaming fans with pitchforks* eeeep! Sorry.don't worry, it'll only be a day or two before I'm done the next chappie..  
  
Yami Sakura: *sighs* and incase your wondering, we made Tyson have the coma, 'cause we've got few things in store for Kai...  
  
R&R!!!!! 


End file.
